


Please Master!

by Gold_Firebender11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, M/M, Master/Slave, Rough Sex, Top Keith (Voltron), Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Firebender11/pseuds/Gold_Firebender11
Summary: Lance is in for his punishment after sassing his Master during training. Keith is not amused and decides to put Lance back in his place.





	Please Master!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. This is my second smut with Klance (my cute babies). This is a master/slave fic and everything is full consented before the scene starts. Enjoy :))

Lance groaned against the gag. The noise muffled by the current large ball gag buckled tightly to his head. His wrists and ankles were bound to the bed, creating an x with his body. Master’s footsteps echoed around the bare room as he stalked around the bed. Lance tried to lift his heavy head to trace his movements but with a quick crack of the whip against his left shoulder, he instead released a whimper and laid back down. 

“Good boy.” His master praised him. Dragging the cool leather whip over the shoulder he had just hit. Lance’s whole body ached. “Ready for another twenty?” His master dragged the whip lower. Causing shivers to break out across his body. Lance shook his head. 

Master hummed with satisfaction. Before Lance could react he removed the whip and brought it back down just as quickly across his lower back. Lance released a shocked moan through the gag. The leather ball was covered in drool slipping through the holes in the plastic. The ball was larger than he was used to stretching his jaw wide. Lance gripped the bedsheets tighter in his hands. 

“That was one.” He could hear the grin in Master’s voice. The whip again began its agonizing pattern of tracing his body. Master did this each time so Lance was never able to tell where the next hit would be. Lance shut his eyes. Burying his head deeper into the sheets. His whole body stained with red marks. Master had already given him twenty hits now he was in for another twenty. Red marks covered his arms, legs and whole back. 

The whip trailed lower over his bare ass and down his left thigh. Lance squirmed releasing another whimper. 

“Quiet boy.” Master said cracking the whip down heavily on his calf. Lance screamed behind the gag. “Two.” 

Lance shifted leading to another two hits. One to his thigh and one just above his ass. Tears streamed down his face. The room was dimly light enough for Lance to see his Master walk back around the bed. This time trailing his hands over the reddened flesh. Chaste kisses were given to his ass and back and legs making Lance sigh behind the drool covered gag. 

His hole fluttered. Body shaking. He had been liked this for at least an hour. But Master hadn’t stopped. And Lance wanted to be good for Master. 

The whip unexpectedly cracked against his arm close to brushing against his face and neck. Lance released a surprised yelp then a pain filled whimper. 

“Pay attention.” Master ordered. “Don’t do disappearing into your mind now.” 

Lance whimpered but obeyed. He could be good for Master. He was going to be good for Master. The next hit came to his shoulder then the middle of his back. 

“Six.” Master told him. “Another fourteen to go.” Lance whined. His whole body burned. The tightness beneath his skin. The bright red skin that burned with each crack and gentle touches. 

“Seven.” A hit to his back again. “Eight.” A large hit on his right thigh. “Nine.” Against his right calf. The leather threads at the end of the whip tickled as they traced over his bare feet. Lance whined but was unable to bring his foot away. Master clicked his tongue, grabbing Lance’s ankle and traced his lips against the bare flesh. 

“You’ve been a bad boy today Lance if you can take another eleven hits I’ll finally fuck you.” Master released his ankle, lips drawing back. “Can you do that for me baby?” 

Lance nodded tugged at his bonds. He wanted to be fucked so badly. He wanted Master’s cock to pound into his tight hole and make him feel unbelievable pleasure. He wanted Master to make him cum so hard he would pass out. 

He gurgled out what he wanted to be a please from behind the gag. Master smiled against his back. 

“Ten.” A hit to his ass. Lance whimpered it was quickly followed by a scream as another hit was placed on his calf. “Eleven.” 

Lance sobbed. He was so close. Each hit was burned into his skin. Each shift grazing his dripping cock against the sheets bringing him closer and closer to his release. But he couldn't cum yet. Master hadn’t given him permission. 

The twelve hit was to the back of his neck. Thirteen to his thigh. Fourteen to his back. Master trailed his fingers over the reddened skin causing Lance to shiver and more drool leak past the gag. 

“You look so pretty. So pretty when your skin is all red like this. You feel good don’t you. Being punished like this. You wanted it didn’t you.” Master moved around the bed stopping at the head to lift Lance’s head up but his hair. Drool from the gag has spilled down his chin and down the front of his neck. His eyes were lidded with pain and pleasure. Cheeks flushed and sounds spilled from his mouth unconventionally as his brain to mouth filter started to disappear. “Don’t you?” Master questioned him gripping his hair harder and roughly pulling him up from the bed giving strain to his arms as he rushed to hold himself up. “Answer slut.” 

Lance opened his tear filled eyes and nodded as best as he could with his head yanked backwards. Master’s lips peeled back into a grin. He released him watching as Lance bounced back onto the bed moaning. 

Muffled moans of ‘please’ and ‘more’ spilled past his gagged lips. “Good boy.” Master rewarded him with another two hits to his back. The whip creating lightning in the air before making contact with his body. Lance screamed. 

“Seventeen.” Master said. The whip trailed down his rosy skin before stopping at his ass. “Up.” Master tapped the end of his whip against the flesh. 

Lance followed his orders. Sticking up and lifting his ass for display. The whip trailed across his cheeks before it was lifted and cracked back down onto his left cheek. Lance groaned. 

“Eighteen.” 

The whip once against was trailed across his ass cheeks. This time Master brought the leather whip down onto his right ass cheek. Lance moaned. 

“Nineteen.” 

The skin on Lance’s behind burned. He could already feel red marks forming on the tender skin. 

“Lift your ass higher, boy.” Master ordered. Lance did as he was told. Lifting his reddened ass as much as possible with his bonds and lack of balance from his exhausted body. “Good boy.” His Master kissed two quick kisses to each cheek. The trails of the whip left his body again. Master pulled his cheeks apart blowing air onto his quivering hole. A shiver passed over his body. Lance whined against his gag blinking tears out of his eyes. 

“Last one baby then I’ll fuck you so good you’ll forget your name.” Master promised him. The tentacles of the whip were pulled back leaving his skin. The final hit came down hard right against his wet hole. Lance screamed thrashing in his bonds. Tears leaked out of his eyes. Sliding down his face and joining the drool on his chin. 

“Twenty.” The thud of the whip hitting the floor sounded behind Lance. Master’s hands trailed up and down his body. Tracing the marks the whip had left behind. “You did so good baby. So good.” He kissed Lance’s back and continued to kiss higher and higher until he reached Lance’s neck. “I’m so proud of you baby.” 

Lance whimpered. His Master removed the drool soaked ball gag from his lips. “Please.” Lance whispered voice hoarse from screaming and moaning. 

“What do you want.” Master asked him pressing kisses on every inch of his face. Lance tried to focus but his vision blurred from tears. His Master quickly wiped them away. 

“Fuck me like you said you would. Please Master. I was so good for you. So good.” Lance whined moving his neck so his Master could suck and kiss across his flesh. Master did just that. Sucking and nipping at the skin drawing red marks into the tanned skin. Drawing sweet gasps from Lance’s lips. 

“Yes you were.” Master praised him. His Master drew back from his neck to press a kiss to Lance’s open mouth. He slipped his tongue into his mouth exploring. Lance moaned trying to draw closer. They continued to make out for a few moments before drawing back for air. 

“Then please Master. Please.” Lance begged falling back onto the bed and pushing his red ass into the air even wiggling it a bit causing his Master to smile at him. 

“Ok baby. I’ve got you. You’ll be screaming again by the time I’m done with you.” 

Master edged down the bed stopping at his raised ass. Lance sighed as two fingers entered him. Massaging his walls and bringing soft moans from his lips. 

“Master I’m ready for you. I’m so wet. So ready. Please Master put it in.” Master’s fingers continued to push into Lance’s hole. Massaging and pushing against his walls. His legs were shaking, sweat dripping from his entire body. Lance shook his forehead against the bed. The sheets cool. 

“Ok.” Master said drawing his fingers back. Lance heard the sound of a zipper before his Master’s length dragged against his entrance. Hands drew his cheeks apart as the tip of Master’s cock nudged against his hole. Lance whimpered. 

Master entered him roughly. Lance moaned. After so long it felt so great. “So good. Thank you master.” Lance said sinking deeper into the sheets from his Master’s thrusts. Lance cut himself off with another moan. “Ah...ah, Fuck.” 

“Good boy.” Master whispered in his ear as his placed his hands next to Lance’s head before pulling out and driving his length straight back into him. 

Lance choked on his moan. Eyes rolling back. It was so good and Master hadn’t even touched his prostate yet. His cock was left weeping at each brush against the sheets. 

His Master speed up his thrusts. Driving his length deeply into the walls of Lance’s hole. 

“Oh….mmh.” Lance moaned fists digging to the sheets. The bonds on his ankles and wrists shook with each thrust home. 

Master dipped over him placing his lips to his ear. “You feel so good baby. So tight. Your walls are hugging my cock.” 

“Faster, please, faster.” Lance shivered. The stretch of his walls felt so good. Master’s cock was pressing in all of the right places. Splitting him in two. Master’s breath was hot against his ear. 

“Greedy little thing.” Master said driving his cock faster and faster into him. Lance shrieked. 

“So good. It’s so good….oh Master.” Lance moaned tipping his head to the side breathing heavily. His Master grunted with each thrust. He shifted his stance to drive deeper into Lance’s body. He was so big. 

“MASTER.” Lance screamed as the change in angle hit his prostate dead on. Lance was reduced to a mess of weak screams, whimpers and moans. Tugging against his bonds to try and touch Master’s skin. 

His Master chuckled. “Found it.” He continued to pound against that one spot sending stars to flash behind Lance’s vision. He hadn’t even realized his eyes had fallen closed. Lance cried out as his Master struck his prostate. “You feel so good baby. So nice and tight.” Lance wailed, tears falling down his face. His whipped skin burned from the friction but it felt so good. 

Master leaned down biting his ear. Lance whined, back arching to meet with Master’s thrusts. He was so close. The tension from the sheets brushing against his weeping cock with each thrust. The steady increasing pace of his Master. It was bring him closer and closer to the edge. 

Lance tossed his head to the side. “I’m going to cum. Please can I cum .. ah.. Please.. Master.” Lance cried as his Master speed up his thrusts even more. He could hear him panting and groaning in his ear. 

“You can cum.” Master gave permission. Lance could feel his Master’s balls slapping against his ass with every thrust. His Master tightened the hand on his waist and slipped the other down beneath Lance’s body taking a hold of his dripping cock and starting to stroke in time with his thrusts. 

“So close...ah. Oh my god. So- I’m going to cum. Master, Fuck-oh. I’m going to cum.” Lance bit his lip choking on his moans as the hand around his cock speed up until he released with a moan that turned into a scream as his prostate was struck again. White flashed beneath his eyes. 

Lance moaned. “Please cum. Please.” Lance dropped to the bed which only gave his Master a better ankle to thrust into him. Lance could feel anything only how good he felt. The pleasure Master gave him. He felt everything yet nothing at all. 

“I’m going to cum. Fill you up so good.” Master’s thrusts sped up. Nailing his prostate each time. Lance was wailing and screaming. It felt so good. He was going to explode. Master groaned as he released into his body. Lance felt his cum seep deep into him as Master’s thrusts finally started to slow down before he pulled out completely and let go of his waist. Lance moaned as he fell fully onto the bed. The cuffs shaking as he did. 

“You ok baby?” Master stroked his sweaty hair out of his eyes. The tears on his face had started to dry. Lance nodded. 

“Thanks Keith.” 

Keith smiled and kissed his back. “I’m going to get the healing cream you stay right there ok.” Keith stood up leaving Lance with a doopy fucked out smile.


End file.
